The Greatest Show Unearthed
by TheChiggyPen07
Summary: The Toa Metru, under Matau's persistence, decide to go to the carnival. There, they meet a strange ringleader. After that, they learn the rides are to die for. AU


Hello people! This is a little one-shot I thought of after listening to a certain song. While reading this, I suggest listening to "The Greatest Show Unearthed" by Creature Feature. This story might scare you to death, so be warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

* * *

Six teenagers that appeared to be the same age huddled outside of the fair grounds. One of them, a green haired boy with crimson eyes, held up a flyer and said,"This is it!"

Another boy standing next to him, an albino with ice blue eyes, stated flatly,"This was a waste of time." The male standing next to him, a tan haired brown eyed boy, snorted and said,"Hey, it could be fun." There were various nods from the rest of the group. A red head with orange eyes, a blue haired female with blue eyes, and a black haired boy with green eyes.

"Fine. I still say it was a waist of time." The albino crossed his arms and glanced at the flyer one last time. It read "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and ghouls. Step right up! Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of delight, horror, fantasy, and terror. Your every wish is our command, your every whimsical desire... Brought to life. But I'm warning you, there's always a price. Welcome to the Greatest Show Unearthed!" Beneath the writing was a black haired man wearing a top hat, red eyes piercing and inviting.

"C'mon Nuju, it can't be that bad." The green haired boy patted him on the back, a goofy grin lining his tanned face. Nuju sighed and said,"Matau, if this doesn't kill me, then I'll make sure I'll kill you."

Matau squeaked in a very unmanly way and hid behind the tan haired boy."Onewa, protect me!" Onewa made a face and stepped away, leaving Matau exposed."No way, get Vakama, our oh so fearless leader, to do it!" Vakama glanced down, his eyes sad, and sighed.

The blue haired girl put her hands on her hips as she said,"That's not nice, Onewa." Vakama shook his head and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder."It's fine Nokama." Nokama still looked unsure, but agreed anyway.

The black haired boy glanced at Matau and said,"Are you sure? We don't have any money to pay to get in." Matau waved a hand dismissively and laughed."Whenua, don't be such a worry wart. We'll find a way." Whenua still looked uneasy, but silently agreed to the crazy plan. Matau boldly began walking forwards, along the cobble stone road.

Everyone silently followed, looking around suspiciously. It seemed as if they were the only ones there, because there were no other families, couples, or friends. No other cars parked by the fence. That reminded them of how scary the fences looked to. They were the black pointed kind and they lined the road, like the fences at graveyards.

Vakama shivered; he wasn't a big fan of ghosts and ghouls. They finally came to the fenced entrance, which at the top held the most peculiar sign. It was long with skeletons marching in a single file line, shaking instruments and dancing.

Under it, it read "The Greatest Show Unearthed". A speaker on a nearby pole crackled to life and began playing mysterious music:

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and ghouls. Step right up! Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of delight, horror, fantasy, and terror. Your every wish is our command, your every whimsical desire... Brought to life. But I'm warning you, there's always a price. Welcome to the Greatest Show Unearthed!"

After that, a series of light hearted "La's!" Began singing. The group looked about one another, clearly baffled in one way or another. Matau glanced at the flyer in his hand and said,"That's exactly what this says..." Onewa gave him a hearty pat on the back and said,"So? Is that gonna change anything?"

Matau thought for a moment, then straightened and retrieved his manly composure."Of course not! Let's go in!" He pushed the gate open which sounded with a creak, then stepped inside. Once all had entered, the gate closed with a rattling slam and a man dressed in black stepped out from behind one of the stands.

"Welcome children! I am Teridax, the ringleader of this festival. Enjoy yourselves, and don't be frightened to laugh." He tipped his top hat up, revealing shoulder length black hair and red eyes.

Matau held up the flyer and gasped, pointing as he said,"You're the guy from the flyer!" Teridax nodded and with a sweep of his hand, gestured to the awaiting festivities ahead.

"Go on, have a killer time." He gave a grin and the group of six teenagers began walking forward, looking at all of the sights in wonder. There was a stand that sold ancient, yet beautiful jewelry and Nokama was immediatly drawn to it."Come on Vakama! This might actually be fun!" The two separated from the group, leaving the other four to their own agendas.

Onewa whistled and looked around."I think I'm gonna check out the rides." He began walking away by himself, leaving the three to decide.

Nuju glanced around and said,"The hall of mirrors looks interesting." He began off, each footfall silent on the pavement.

Matau grinned at Whenua and said,"So, what do you wanna do?" Whenua looked around and spotted a haunted house. He tugged on Matau's hand and said,"C'mon, let's see just how scary it is!" Matau followed along after him, laughing his head off for some unknown reason.

The speaker crackled to life and the next part of the song floated out:

"The dark carnival is in town, you better, be ready. Just follow the parade, of dancing, skeletons. Full of ghoulish delights, around every corner. Don't tell your parents you're here, they will soon, be mourners."

Nuju glanced at the sign above the hall of mirrors."Don't scream at your reflection..." What kind of saying was that? He heard rustling and out stepped Teridax.

"Ah, I see you've found the hall of mirrors. I must warn you, they love to tease young folk like yourself." Nuju nodded slowly and stepped inside, lights instantly flickering on to show him millions of copies of himself. He held his hands out and slowly began walking, feeling the smooth surface for indications of a path.

He glanced at his reflection. He stopped abruptly and felt his hair. It needed a trim. He noticed he seemed to be paler than usual, but he didn't mind. He began walking again, a strange feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. Up above in the rafters, a red eyed being watched the boy like a hawk. Nuju kept walking, the corners of his mouth twitching.

He suddenly had the urge to laugh, which was odd in itself. Bubbles rose into his throat and he swallowed them, resisting the urge. He wouldn't laugh, this was just a hall of mirrors. He passed another mirror and stopped dead. He took half a step back and stared wide eyed at his reflection.

Oh yes, it was him that stood there, but with one slight difference. His other self was drenched in blood and smiling like a looney. Nuju suddenly had that bubbling urge again and this time did nothing to stop it. The crazy laughter exploded from his mouth and he smiled the looney smile his reflection wore. He didn't know why he was laughing, he just was.

He clutched his chest as he got a sticth but didn't stop laughing, instead amping it up just a bit more. He gasped in between laughs and felt tears come to his eyes. He lifted a hand and wiped them away, still staring at his blood soaked other self. The being in the rafters smiled a pearly white grin. Nuju frowned but still laughed maniacally.

What was wrong with himself? There was nothing funny about this at all! Then why was he still laughing uncontrollably? He realised what was happening a moment late. His crazy laughter was making it hard to breathe; it was choking him. He gasped and kept his frown, but his laughter still rang throughout the hall of mirrors.

He collapsed to his knees and his reflection followed him, landing in a puddle of crimson liquid. Blood. He closed his eyes and tried to stop, but the laughter still came. He felt something cold press against his neck and opened his wide, frantic blue eyes. In his reflection, Teridax crouched behind him and held a knife to his throat.

"Good night." He hissed before digging the blade in. Nuju never had a chance to do anything but laugh and widen his eyes as he fell into a pool of his own body liquids.

Slowly, his laughter died down and the sweet embrace of death captured him. Inside the structure, a hidden speaker crackled to life and played the next part of the song:

"Welcome to the lower birth, the greatest show unearthed! We appear without a sound, the darkest show around! We will leave you in a daze, madness, murder, dismay. We will disappear at night with blood on the concrete."

With that sung, the "La's" began again. Teridax smiled down at the dead boy and said,"One down, five more to go." He picked up the limp body and carried him away, a mad smile on his dark face.

Onewa walked around, arms behind his head as he checked out all of the rides and games. He'd seen Matau and Whenua go into the haunted house, so he'd stay away so they could have their enjoyment. He glanced over to his right and saw a fortune teller stand. Normally he wouldn't go for these things, but he was enjoying himself and thought, what the heck?

He walked up to find a sign that said,"Let Madam Roodaka read your fortune. To activate, please deposite 25 cents." He glanced up to see an automaton lady wearing sparkling scarves and robes. Her fake hair was braided and beaded, and her face would've been beautiful if she'd been real.

He found the slot and put in his quarter, waiting for the fun little scene. The robot jerked to life and the hands moved around jerkily as the recorded voice crackled to life and said,"I am Madam Roodaka. Now tell me your name, child."

Onewa smirked. This was priceless. He cleared his throat and said,"Onewa." The robot turned its head side to side and blinked its plastic eyes as it said,"Good deary. Now tell me how old you are." Onewa thought a moment. He and the others were all sixteen."Um, sixteen?"

The robot blinked again and moved her hands around the fake crystal orb that sat in front of her."Thank you child. Now are you boy or girl?" Onewa smiled. This was getting fun! He felt the urge to laugh, but let it out in a small chuckle instead."I'm a guy."

The robot turned and seemed to look right at him as the voice box crackled,"Good. Now hand me your right hand and we can start." Onewa watched as a small square section in the glass slid open and stuck his hand through it, actually enjoying himself. The robot laid his hand to rest on top of one of her plastic hands, then held her other fake hand above his.

Suddenly, metal wires came out of nowhere and wrapped around his forearm, trapping his hand inside with the robot. Onewa laughed without control even though he was screaming on the inside. Madam Roodaka held her free hand close to his and sharp blades sprouted from the tips of her fingers.

Onewa watched, a laugh escaping his lips, as she tore into his wrist, heading straight for his veins. He watched himself bleed and laughed uncontrollably, although a frown creased his figure. He knees wobbled and the wires released him, letting him fall to the ground.

One last laugh escaped his lips before he slipped into darkness. Teridax sauntered out, twirling a cane in his hands, and smiled down at the dead boy. Onewa's eyes were still open, though glazed over and an erratic smile decorated his lips. Teridax picked him up also and carried him away."Two down, four to go."

From atop Madam Roodaka's box, a speaker crackled to life and spouted the next part of the song:

"I will be your ticket taker, come inside, it's a dream. Enter the funhouse of mirrors, no one can hear you scream. We can supply anything that your heart desires, but the consequences, will surely be dire. Welcome to the lower birth, the greatest show unearthed. We appear without a sound, the darkest show around! We will leave you in a daze, madness, murder, dismay. We will disappear at night with blood on the concrete."

Teridax smiled as he tossed the limp boy inside the storage closet. There was a speaker in there, and from his office he could see the cd still running."Welcome to the lower birth, the greatest show unearthed!" He looked back to the two dead boys whos' eyes were still open, smiles plastered to their faces.

He smiled also and began laughing like a maniac, an evil glint in his eyes.

Nokama cradled the necklace Vakama had gotten for her. It was one that she had fallen in love with, and he just fell for her puppy eyes. It was a simple plastic blue gem hanging from a black thread, but she loved it none the less. She turned to Vakama and said,"This is great. Aren't you happy that Matau brought us here?"

Vakama turned to her, a spark of courage in his orange eyes."Yeah, I actually feel great here. I don't know why though. I mean, I actually thought I heard laughter coming from where Nuju went. I guess he's enjoying himself too." Nokama smiled and stood on her tiptoes slightly, pecking him on the lips.

Vakama's face turned apple red and he stuttered as she pulled away. She smiled, a light pink tinting her cheeks, and pulled him along."Come on, I think there's a tunnel of love over there." When they arrived, Nokama'd been right. There was dark blue water that streamed into an entrance in the shape of a heart.

A boat was docked and there stood Teridax, a grin on his face as he gestured to the two kids. Nokama giggled as the two entered the boat and Teridax pushed them off, waving to them as he walked away to attend his own business.

Nokama cuddled up against Vakama as they sailed through the tunnel, red heart shaped lights flashing on and off as they went in deeper. Vakama smiled down at the girl in his arms who was currently watching where they were going, not glancing at him.

He gasped though as something cold pierced the back of his neck. He glanced down to see the silver tip of a knife. Something inside of him bubbled up and he let out a laugh before he faded away.

Nokama glanced up in surprise and gasped, looking at her bloodied date. She nudged him a little, but his head just tilted to the side, his eyes open and glazed over while his lips were curved up in an eternal smile. She gasped as something cold entered her neck also and began laughing, just as Vakama had.

When she died, her eyes were open and glazed over with an insane smile plastered on her face. When the boat exited the tunnel, two teenagers sat in it, though both were dead. The female leaned against the male just like they would if they were alive.

Teridax pushed a button and stopped the ride, a grin decorating his own face. He hauled the two teens out and said,"Four down, two to go." He slung each over his shoulders and began walking away, the evil glint back in his red eyes. When he opened the closet, he dumped first Vakama then Nokama.

His collection was growing. All he needed now was that pesky green hair boy and the black hair boy. He closed the closet and glanced up. The moon was full and he was feeling the energy of the night. Atop the closet, the speaker crackled to life and spouted the next set of words:

"Come inside, it's a ride, your deepest darkest fears. The best night, of your life, you're never leaving here. The unknown, the unseen, is what you're gonna find. Witness this, witness that, until you lose your mind."

Matau stared at the dilapidated door, still holding Whenua's wrist in his hand."You go first." He said, nudging the taller forward. Whenua sighed and rolled his eyes before he reached forward and opened the door. Inside it was dark, and mysterious purple lights decorated the walls.

Whenua took a step inside and Matau followed him, anxious shivers wracking his body. The first scare was when a ghost popped out at them. Whenua and Matau laughed as they kept walking, pointing at the visible wires holding the sheet up.

"What a tacky haunted house." Matau laughed, patting his quiet friend on the shoulder. The next surprise was a bit more intense. A spider crawled from one door to another, a giant spider, and this time they saw no wires. Matau scooted closer to his giant friend and said,"Whenua, I couldn't see wires."

Whenua chuckled nervously as he said,"It might be a robot." Matau nodded and the two kept walking, looking at all of the cobwebs and old paintings. A door flung open and a mummy stepped out, the light up eyes glowing red as it held its arms in front of itself like twin diving boards. Matau and Whenua jumped, but only laughed after they realised it was... fake.

They began walking a bit faster and Whenua stopped, tilting his head to the side."Matau, do you hear that?"

Matau turned his crimson eyes to his friend and said,"Hear what?" Inside, he didn't want to know. This place was giving him the creeps.

The paintings on the walls seemed to turn their eyes towards the pair as Whenua said,"I hear footsteps." Slowly, the two turned to see the mummy again, although it was walking towards them in that slow gait that all mummies do.

Matau's eyes widened as he stepped back a bit and stammered,"Th-that's part of the r-ride, right?" Whenua glanced around. The mummy was too fluid, no jerky movements meaning it wasn't a robot. He glanced from it to the ceiling; no wires.

He swallowed and said,"No, it's not. I suggest we run now." The two turned and began running, turning sharp corners and knocking down fake vases and other props. Two more doors flung open when the two passed them and two skeletons jumped out.

Matau and Whenua gave startled cries and ran faster when they saw that the skeletons held knives."I don't think this was a good idea!" Matau yelled as he ran faster, the undead laughter creeping up on him. Whenua nodded and presently stumbled over his own two feet, landing hard on the rug.

He gasped and Matau paused a moment, looking back at his friend with wide eyes. Whenua glanced at him and said,"Keep running!" Matau gasped and pointed. Whenua looked behind himself to see the rug rising, which came down on him like a tidal wave and swallowed him beneath the heavy wool.

The skeletons and mummy pounced upon the thrashing mound and Matau turned, not wanting to see what happened next. He began running and heard a distant scream, then oddly, an explosion of laughter. When the rug pulled back, it revealed a sixteen year old boy with black hair and green eyes. Those same jade eyes were open and glazed over, and tan lips were upturned in an insane smile.

The two skeletons and mummy, satisfied with their work, moved on to chase after the green haired boy. Matau crashed through a back door and found himself in the middle of the carnival, where he and his friends had split up. He panted and looked around wildly. Nokama and Vakama weren't at the jewelry stand anymore, and he saw no signs of his other friends.

He looked around wildly, calling their names at random. He turned again and bumped into a tall dark figure.

Teridax smiled down at him and said,"Hello. Enjoying yourself?"

Matau clutched at him wildly and said frantically,"The haunted house chased my friend and I and now he's dead and I need help!"

Teridax smiled and pointed as he said,"You need help?" Matau turned to see the skeletons and mummy again. Teridax reached behind him and pulled his knife out. He held Matau's shoulder as he said,"Here, I'll help you." He pressed it into his throat, and Matau opened his mouth, but not to scream.

Uproarous laughter burst forth from his mouth and he gave a wild smile. Teridax let him go and he sank to the earth, one last laugh escaping his lips before he met darkness. Teridax smiled and retrieved the two, dumping them in the closet."Six down, none to go."

The speaker crackled to life as Teridax inspected the smiling faces:

"Welcome to the lower birth, the greatest show unearthed! We appear without a sound, the darkest show around! We will leave you in a daze, madness, murder, dismay. We will disappear at night with blood on the concrete."

The "La's" Began again, and slowly faded as the song ended. Teridax smiled. His plan was complete. And all done with a smile.

* * *

Yeah, kind of a sick-fic. Think of it as an early Halloween story. Please R&R!


End file.
